Fantasy
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: kirskipkat prompt Suzuna may or may not be a princess, but Sena is not her prince, nor her knight.


W**Oh prompts are so addictive. I'm just trying to stand on my feet again here, get the blood working. Please review! **

**Edit: I've got to stop posting stuff at the dead of night. **

**Disclaimers: **

**I own - like normal - nothing to do with the creation of ES21. **

**I also don't own the prompt - it's a kirskipkat prompt I took a liking to.**

**I didn't make up the website - check it out.**

"Jeeze Sena it's just a joke," Suzuna complained twisting the hair around her ear into a braid, she had always wanted curly hair. Sena slammed himself into a chair as if it had the powers to contain him from throwing himself at Suzuna and ripping out her eyes. "This isn't a joke Suzuna _Oh _K_ami _what will I do when Hiruma finds out – urg, when Shin, Mamori, e-everyone is going to find out. Why did you do this?" He demanded and she shrugged.

Pulling out a stuffed animal that had been pressed uncomfortably against her back Suzuna cradled it in her arms. "Stop making such a big deal out of nothing Sena," she said but her causal tone was gone. A stone was sitting in the pit of her stomach; this wasn't how she thought Sena would respond at all.

Clutching on her stuffed Squirtle Suzuna licked her lips turning back to Sena trying to pretend she wasn't nervous. Sena seemed on the brink of either bursting out of tears or hitting her and after seconds of her speaking he jumped up.

"Nothing?! Nothing?! Suzuna I-I'm a football player I can't have people thinking that," he motioned to the computer screen with a hated glance. "That could seriously get me kicked off the team Suzuna – how could you do this to me?" He practically sobbed – or yelled.

Now it was Suzuna's turn to get angry, he was making it sound like this was something she planned for years. "Like they weren't already? 'Oh look that's the _gay _guy from Deimon'!" Suzuna mocked and it wasn't any surprise to what Sena was feeling anymore.

He practically leapt forward with every attention on wringing her neck. Without thinking Suzuna threw both arms up and flinched, expecting pain. Sena was a football player after all. Realizing that he was about to hit a girl Sena uncurled his fist at the last moment and instead gave Suzuna a weak open palm push.

It was enough to make the hit her head against the wall and she instantly jumped off the bed practically spitting at Sena. "What the hell! Don't be pissed at me because I bug bombed your little closet Sena! What – where you planning on just ignoring this little tidbit of information forever?"

"Yes! Suzuna – I wouldn't be able to play after this don't you realize? I wouldn't go to the Christmas Bowl won't ever get the chance to even pretend I'll one day play in the NFL! Do you realize that you've just ruined my life?" Sena screamed and Suzuna froze.

"Sena-" She choked pressing a hand to her lips. Outside a dog barked and someone slammed on a car horn. Inside Suzuna's baby blue painted room nothing moved. Sena's eyes bore into her and Suzuna could feel her anger release. Her fault. This was her fault. But she - she didn't mean to right? So it wasn't really her to blame, Sena couldn't seriously claim that, "Sena, Sena no. Stop that this isn't the end stop overreacting-"

This time Sena didn't stop himself, and faster than Suzuna could follow he had slapped her hard against the cheek. With a cry she stumbled clutching onto her face realizing with dull horror that it was going to probably bruise. "You bitch! You little cu-" Her next words were cut off as she flung herself at Sena with every intention of ripping him to shreads.

He moved out of the way grabbing her arm and nearly twisting it out of the socket before forcing it behind her back. She screamed in pain, why? Why did he had to make this so horrible? Why couldn't he just laugh it off like she did? When the girls mocked her, calling her a lesiban, a dyke, an anorexiac freak she laughed acted cute only to come home to hear her father call her a fat whore. But she wasn't a nervous wreak or anything. So why couldn't Sena do the same?

A heavy stream of tears washed down her face, probably taking a good amount of black mascara and eyeliner along for the ride. Sena had slowly loosened his grip and Suzuna tore her arm away. As if clutching on to her was the only reason he had been able to stand Sena collasped on the floor. Suzuna glanced at the door, if only her mom had been there, surely she's have heard the noise and this nightmare could end.

Turning back to Sena she withheld a sigh. He was starting to hyperventilate his thin arms locked around his head, shaking so hard that if one were to glimpse at him they'd think he was stuck in an earthquake or something to that nature. Crawling over to Sena she tugged on the sleeve of his shirt, carefully pulling his arms away.

His face was red and he was crying worst than Suzuna spilling buckets of tears and snot his entire being etched in shame. Stroking his hair wet from sweat Suzuna made a shushing noise but it was washed over in his sobs.

Suzuna shifted the weight on her knees staring intensly at the ground, then at her legs. A line of dark hair she right above her ankle she missed while shaving grabbed her attention and she started scratching at it as if to peel the hair away. She had stopped crying and sucked in her cheeks, her face felt weird like she was wearing a mask of clay or something. And it itched as the makeup started to settle into her pores.

God she better not get acne from this.

"I'm so sick," Sena stated his voice hoarse from all the screaming. Suzuna didn't respond her cheek was still throbbing and her calfs were beginning to scream in pain. "It was all there for me and I ruined it. Why am I even alive? Why?" He asked and while this wasn't the first time he uttered such words it was the first time Suzuna gained the reason behind them.

Sena was speaking of sucide.

Why? Why indeed? Her first crush, her fanasty boyfriend wanted to kill himself because he was homo.

Suzuna seen the scars, she knew that if he put his mind to it he could if he wanted to.

But why her? Why did she have to be his life line, be the wisdom, and the protecter? Shwasn't any of those things so why did Sena expect that out of her? Did she have anyone? Who was there when she started hidding food in her bedroom and those three dykes decided to jump her? Who comforted her when her father made snide comments about her flabby thighs, her lact of a chest, and simple ugliness? Not her mother that's for damn sure. No she's just blank out hide out in the kitchen maybe chug down another bottle of jack.

Not even her brother who lived in their dad's constant array of sunshine, their father say no wrongs in a first-born son. He never noticed when their father would slap her across the face or burn their mother when she made a shitty meal. Not Taki, he had their father's namesake and ignored his younger sister's pain since it would bring nothing to him.

So yeah, she gave that report she told them what they wanted to hear. Maybe she did even know that she was killing Sena, but only to make him stronger right? If he kept going on like this, breathing his self-hatarded more than oxygen - nothing good was going to come out of it.

He needed someone to make that push for him and lucky Suzuna was just the cold-hearted bitch to do so.

"No Sena no way in fucking hell," She breathed and Sena stiffened for a moment. She winced almost expecting to get hit again. Great that's what her shitty life needed, a pile of gay abusive boyfriend shit. But the fight seemly had been drained out of him and he just rested his head on her shoulder. "Suzuna, you're really a bitch." He sighed and she swallowed acid.

Great now she got what she wanted - even Sena hated her guts now.

Lifting her shirt Suzuna used it to wipe at Sena's tears and snot, stopping after a red rash started to form on Sena's cheeks. Other than the constant sniffling from Sena and the mocking humming of the computer the room was dead quiet. Somewhere a baby screamed and the dog contined to bark.

Standing up Suzuna placed herself at the computer and stared at her handiwork. In retrospect she hadn't thought that the reporter was going to take her seriously, after all no one else did. But blue headlines burning into her brain and right before Suzuna was sure she wasn't going to be able to stand it another moment she exited off and started typing into the search engine.

She didn't have any idea what to do for Sena but maybe Google would. She typed in 'gay football players' and came up with around 15 million results but smart enough not to raise her hopes too high. After a tense minute of scanning through a few websites she inhaled deeply clearing her voice to say, "Oi, Sena listen to this,

"there's actually been three homosexual NFL players who came out, well, former players," well never mind that practically wasn't any use at all. Maybe this would be a good time to start seriously debating suicide after all, after all there was no limit on dying. Afraid to look at Sena's reaction she shifted uneasily in her seat.

Pulling out a compact mirror she winced at the reflection, sure enough two black stains marked both of her cheeks and a cloud of purple was forming on her left cheek. That sure as all hell wasn't going to be pretty.

Sena's voice jumpstarted her though and he asked, "What were their names?" Keeping her eyes glued on the screen Suzuna practically attacked the keyboard. "Um, there's Roy Simmons, Esera Tuaolo, eh I can't pronounce the third – oh Sena look at this!" To that point she had been whispering so raising her voice even if just to an average level made it sound like she was screaming.

Curious Sena crawled over rubbing at his bloodshot eyes. Without even having to think Suzuna reached out and grabbed her bottle of eye droplets but Sena put up a hand motioning them away she shrugged and used two for herself. While Sena stared at the article she had brought up Suzuna shuffled over the towel she had washed with that morning dragging it with her foot.

Dipping one of the corners in a half empty glass of water she scrubbed at the makeup that was caked across her face. Coughing something that was to sad for being a laugh Sena repeated the line, "_Actually, Sims said he didn't come out to his team: "My team came out to me." _Suzuna grunted in agreement poking at the bruise again.

After half an hour Sena finally finished reading the whole article and Suzuna had reapplied her makeup to perfection.

"Suzuna, wh-what site is this?" He asked and she instantly scrolled up. "OutSports," she pointed but wasn't really paying attention. Instead she was looking at the ad above it. A picture of a cute well-muscled hunk with curly blonde hair that coiled around his face tampering his neck smiled at the two his piercing blue eyes covered them. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of hipster jeans and was standing in front of what seemed to be a grassy field.

Standing next to him with shorter, spiky, jet black hair but with just as much sex appeal was another shirtless hunk wearing darker skinny jeans and giving the camera a smothering lusty glare with dark eyes. In between them a fancy banner read "Your prince and knight are just one click away" Suzuna snorted at the irony.

They didn't speak for the next two hours; Sena continued reading while Suzuna glance at the title page a couple times leaving the room for a bathroom break or to grab snacks and a icepack for her cheek. Frankly she was bored out of her mind, but for Sena's sake stayed in the room it was the least she could do.

Sena on the other hand drank every word of what he was reading and was practically plastered up onto the screen. He was reading an article on a gay boxer or something to that aspect when Suzuna – with nothing better to do – seriously started gushing on the cuteness level of the guy. Blushing Sena spoke more to the computer screen than to Suzuna, "well maybe if you're lucky I'll run into him and ask if he has a brother." The innocent sentence sent Sena's face ablaze and Suzuna could understand why.

Sena had just admitted to himself that he was gay.

Well about bloody time.

--

The clubhouse had been trashed.

The windows and Hiruma's neon lights shattered, the glass had been carefully swept up and grinded into the field. Written in red spray paint across the door was 'Die Faggot' along with other slander that twisted the stomach. But inside was worst, the table was broken in half and beer bottles littered the floor along with an empty cigarette box. Someone had even gone through the trouble of ripping apart the front of the lockers and unwashed jerseys had been stuffed down the toilets.

The team stood around it in a half-circle obviously awaiting Sena's approach, she noticed in some corner of her mind that Mamori had chosen a hell of a day not to be there. According to Sena she hadn't replied to any of his calls either, well Suzuna could guess why. Maybe with time Mamori would be better but for now she was going to attempt to pretend Sena didn't exist.

Which totally pissed Suzuna the hell off, if Mamori wanted to give someone the goddamn silent treatment, give it to her! She could take it any day of the week. But Sena probably needed Mamori's insane protecting nature more than ever, Suzuna was just going to have to find a way to get Mamori out of that stupid square hole.

Sena entwined his fingers with hers he was shaking again and the color had left his face completely. They went from walking to Suzuna dragging him from one step to the next. "Oh Kami, oh Kami I can't do this," Sena whispered under his breath and Suzuna hissed.

She hadn't worn any cover up so her bruise was there for the whole world to see and Sena started at it guilty. As they entered the circle of Sena's teammates his shaking stopped and he attempted to count his breathing as needed. The only reason Suzuna could tell he was still scared to death was the bone crushing grip he had on her hand.

Looking at everyone's expressions Suzuna made eye contact with Hiruma and he gave her a glare that could have melted car paint. She flinched and quickly moved her eyes away. She had always liked Hiruma, he was what she wanted to be – a loner but strong in his exile. He didn't need people and never let emotions rule his life. Being shit in his eyes hurt more than Sena's nails that were starting to draw blood on her hand.

Feeling the need for an icebreaker Suzuna pointed at the clubhouse, directing everyone's attention, "Hey look, they misspelled 'die' they used a y," she pointed out forcing a laugh that almost sounded as painful as it felt. Staring at the ground she could feel the fixed stares of the football team upon her neck and even though no one said anything she quickly got the message.

Detaching Sena's hand from her own Suzuna slowly slipped out of the circle after giving Sena one last smile. She had been so hopeful when they first met. Sena was sweet, polite, and an alien concept for her caring. It felt like destiny after years of being Cinderella, her charming prince had come to rescue her. Then it would be a simple happy ever after.

But that's not how the world worked; Sena might have the characteristics she yearned for, but she was still alone. Maybe she had packed too much bad karma after all. Clutching her fist together she marveled at Sena's strength, strength she used to imagine mean to protect her. Their anger towards her had been a good thing actually.

Maybe if they were too busy being angry at her, Sena wouldn't be kicked off the team. Sure, she might be banned from ever stepping on Deimon's property again but it would be worth it.

Because even though she would hardly be considered a princess and Sena would never be any girl's prince at least one of them deserved a happy ending.


End file.
